The invention relates to a memory module useful in a digital imaging system. It is useful for storing images captured by a digital image sensor or camera. The memory module finds particular application in a compact printer system able to print full-color, business card size documents from a device about the size of a pen.
Reference may be had to co-pending applications claiming priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application number PQ0560 dated May 25, 1999. The co-pending applications describe related modules and methods for implementing the compact printer system. The co-pending applications are as follows:
Microelectronic manufacturing techniques have led to the miniaturization of numerous devices. Mobile phones, personal digital assistant devices, and digital cameras are very common examples of the miniaturization trend.
One device that has not seen the advantage of microelectronic manufacturing techniques is the printer. Commercially available printers are large compared to many of the devices they could support. For instance, it is impractical to carry a color printer for the purpose of instantly printing photographs taken with known compact digital cameras.
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States Patent Applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
It is known in compact devices such as cameras to provide on-board memory for storage of captured images. It is also known to have replaceable memory, for example, in the form of flash cards that can be removed from the camera for temporary storage. The problem with the replaceable memory is that a given memory slot on a digital camera can only accommodate a single memory card, and the single memory card can only store a certain number of images. If more images need to be stored or accessed, the memory card must be pulled out and a different memory card must be inserted. The combined memory of multiple memory cards cannot be used simultaneously. Also existing replaceable memory solutions only provide access in terms of a single image at a time. It is desirable to combine replaceable memory storage facilities as well as provide more varied access to images, for example, a single image containing a set of thumbnails of multiple stored images.
In one form, the invention resides in a memory module for a compact printer system comprising:
a body directly connectable to the compact printer module, said printer module comprising an elongate body having a length just larger than a length of a side of a business card such that said business card passes through said compact printer module for printing thereon, said body being substantially shorter than said compact printer module;
memory means within said body for storing images;
an image processor within said body that transfers one or more images from said memory means or to said memory means from an image source external to said body; and
at least one connection means incorporated in said body that directly connects said memory module to said compact printer module, said connection means including a bus providing power and data between said memory module and said image source.
In a further form, the invention resides in a memory module for a compact printer system comprising;
a body directly connectable to the compact printer module, said printer module comprising an elongate body having a length just larger than a length of a side of a business card such that said business card passes through said compact printer module for printing thereon, said body being substantially shorter than said compact printer module;
memory means within said body for storing images;
an image processor within said body connected to said memory means that transfers one or more images from an image source external to said body to said memory means and transfers one or more stored images from said memory means to said printer module;
at least one connection means at an end of said body that directly connects said memory module to said compact printer module, said connection means including a bus providing power and data between said memory module, said image source and said printer module.
One or more images from an image source external to said body, to said memory means and transfers one or more stored images from said memory means to a printer module; at least one connection means at an end of said body for connecting said memory module to a bus providing power and data between said memory module, said image source and said printer module.
In a still further form the invention resides in a method of storing images in a compact printing system comprising the steps of capturing an image in an image source external to a memory module and storing said image: reading an stored image from a first storage location to an image processor in said memory module; applying compression or decompression to said stored image; and writing a resultant image to a second storage location.
Further features of the invention will be evident from the following description.